


Sneaking Into Father's Study

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I have a slight headcanon that Jack's mother is a witch, Jack Sparrow's mother is a witch, Jack gets into trouble, Pirates, Young Jack Sparrow, a short(ish) fic of a young Jack Sparrow, so she's a witch in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: A young Jack Sparrow and his friend sneak into his father's study.





	Sneaking Into Father's Study

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Pirates of the Caribbean one-shot involving a young Jack Sparrow.
> 
> Also, since as far as I'm aware of, there's nothing known about Jack's mother, and I have a small headcanon that she's a witch, so she's a witch in this.
> 
> _also posted onto my Wattpad, @-hawkwing_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" A young girl with dirty blonde hair no more than thirteen years old asks her companion - a young dirty boy with shaggy dark brown, almost black hair. "What if we get caught?"

The boy looks over at her from where he's crouched next to her hidden behind barrels of rum outside his father's study. The one room in his house he's never allowed to go in.

"Don't worry." The boy says. "My father's not home. We won't get caught."

The girl doesn't look too sure. "I thought the Misty Lady is supposed to be returning to port today?" She asks. "And your mother is _still_ home."

The boy looks over at her, shaking his head. "No, it's not coming into port until tomorrow."

Now that she has mentioned that, the boy grows concerned that he's gotten the dates mixed up for when his father is returning home. He's sure he hasn't gotten them mixed up though, he's absolutely sure of it.

Though yes, there's still the issue of his mother being home still, and she can be _just_ as terrifying as his father. If not worse given the fact she's a witch.

"Maybe we should just go." The girl says. "Jack, please." She looks behind her towards the stairs, expecting to see Jack's mother coming up the stairs and over to them.

But Jack ignores her request, and makes his way over to the door of his father's study, picking the lock and making his way inside.

All the girl can do is sigh, and follow her friend into the room. If Jack gets caught, then she's to get caught with him. She can't just abandon her friend if he gets caught. They're in this together.

Jack smiles as he sees that she's followed him in, before he starts to snoop around the room. He's not looking for anything in particular, he's mostly just curious about what his father keeps in here.

Though since his father is the keeper of the code, he knows that his father must keep the book in here somewhere.

He's never seen the actual book before, his father has never let him look at it. Apparently he's too reckless and may damage the old book somehow. To be fair though, he _is_ very reckless, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he'd damage the book. It's _just_ a book after all.

A book that holds the code that all pirates follow....

Aside from the book being hidden away in here, there's got to be a lot more interesting stuff that his father has hidden away. And Jack _thinks_ that his mother keeps a lot of her witch stuff in here too. Probably part of the reason he's never allowed in here.

"So... _what_ are we supposed to be looking for in here?" The girl asks, looking around at everything in the room.

There's a lot of old books, candles, parchment, writing quills and ink pots along with an assortment of old weapons around the room. Even what appears to be an old dog skull atop one of the shelves.

"I think my mother keeps some of her witchy things in here." Jack says. "So uh... be careful."

If his mother does keep some of her things in here - which is likely the case - there's the chance they've got some sort of charm cast on them.

The girl looks over at Jack, before taking a few steps back away from the shelf where there's a few crystals and other various items that look as though they'd belong to a witch rather than a pirate.

"Great." She mutters, moving along to look through the books stacked up on the floor on one side of the room.

While the girl looks through the books, Jack is busy looking through all of the items on the old worn down desk in the middle of the room. Nothing much of interest is on the desk though, and Jack begins to find himself growing disappointed at the fact that there doesn't really appear to be anything of real interest in here.

Aside from his mother's witch related items in here, but he knows better than to touch any of those. Knowing his mother she's likely put a spell on them that if anyone other than herself touches them they'd lose a finger or something along those lines. He doesn't need a missing finger.

If it weren't for the fact that he's constantly around pirates every day he'd probably find more interest in the weapons scattered around the room, but he finds little to no interest in them. Especially more so now that he had been gifted his own sword and pistol for his fourteenth birthday three months prior.

"Jack." The girl sighs. "I don't know why you were so interested in coming in here. There's nothing of interest in here at all. And if your father had anything of interest, don't you think he'd keep it in his ship?" She asks. "You know, somewhere that _you_ won't be able to find it?"

She knows what Jack's like, he likes to sneak around and take stuff that he finds interesting, and she has no doubts that that is _exactly_ why there's nothing of real interest in here. Not to mention Jack isn't the most careful person ever....

Jack looks over at her. She's probably right, but when will they ever get another chance to look around his father's study?

Plus he wants to see if he can find the code book in here.

"Myrcella." Jack says, walking over to her. "I don't think I'd ever get another chance to look inside here. You know my father is more of a stay at home pirate." He reminds her. "And I want to see if the Pirate Code book is in here."

Myrcella sighs. Jack may be right with that, his father is more of a stay at home pirate, and she knows that Jack has always desired to look around in here - she's never really understood why though. And this is _very_ likely to be one of the only opportunities he'll get to look around in here.

She also knows very well that Jack has always desired to look at the Pirate Code book, but his father has never allowed him to look in it.

"How do you know he keeps the code book in here?" She asks.

"Where else is he supposed to keep it?" Jack asks. "He's the keeper of the code. He'd surely keep it in here, wouldn't he?"

Myrcella goes to say something, but stops as they hear footsteps coming up the stairs towards the room they're standing in.

They both freeze, unable to move. They know they need to get out of there, but thy find themselves unable to move. Until Jack grabs Myrcella by the wrist and pulls her under the desk with him. Just as they hear the sound of heavy footsteps reach the top of the stairs.

"Sylvia, why's my study room open?" They hear Jack's father - Captain Edward Teague - say.

Myrcella looks at Jack, who has a look of defeat on his face. It's his father, home from wherever the hell he had sailed off to a month ago. And he had gotten the dates wrong for when he's supposed to be returning after all.

He was absolutely sure that his father wasn't returning home until tomorrow....

They stay silent as they hear Jack's father walking into the room, and more footsteps approaching that can only belong to Jack's mother.

"Check under your desk." They hear Jack's mother say.

And both Jack and Myrcella know they're done for as they hear Jack's father walk over in front of the desk.

"Jackie." Teague sighs. "Are you under there, boy?"

Unable to figure out what else to do, all Jack manages to do, is let out a small "No?"

Myrcella looks over at Jack, not surprised that that's all he could think of doing. Now they're both dead for sure.

"Jack, come out from under there." Teague says.

Jack looks over at Myrcella, before he reluctantly crawls out from under the desk, and Myrcella follows him out soon after. They've been caught.

They don't look Teague or Jack's mother in the eye, too afraid of what they'll do to them now that they've been caught somewhere they shouldn't.

"You know you're not supposed to be in here, Jackie boy." Teague says, before looking over at Myrcella, sighing as he sees her. "And you got your friend involved."

"S-sorry, dad." Jack says, not looking his father in the eye as he shifts in his feet a little. He doesn't even risk looking over at his mother. "We... I just wanted to have a look around in here." He looks over at Myrcella. "_Please_ don't punish Myrcella because of me."

Teague nods, looking from Jack to Myrcella, then back to Jack. "Myrcella won't get punished." He assures him. "But _you_ on the other hand, Jack. Your mother and I will figure out some sort of punishment for you." He says. "Now go take Myrcella home, then come straight back."

All Jack can do is nod, before he's quickly walking out of the room with Myrcella right behind him.

He's just glad that his father isn't punishing Myrcella too. He didn't want her to get in trouble too.

Watching Jack walk out of the room with Myrcella, Sylvia turns to Teague. "I don't think they did anything really bad, Ed." She says. "They don't seem to have touched anything important in here."

"Aye." Teague nods. "But the boy knows he's not supposed to come in here."

He knows that the only things in here that Jack shouldn't touch are all of Sylvia's witch related items - like crystals and spell books - but other than that, there's nothing in here that Jack shouldn't be touching. At least, nothing that Jack would be able to find anyway, and Jack already knows not to touch his mother's stuff.

"And what are you going to make him do as punishment?" Sylvia asks.

Teague shrugs. "I think him having to clean my ship should do."


End file.
